


"Mason"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Ford calling Dipper Mason, Other, Post-Weirdmageddon, because it's cute, just a fun gravity falls headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Dipper hasn't gone by Mason his whole life, but when he's alone with his Great Uncle, he starts getting used to it.





	"Mason"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandalorianDragonTrainer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/gifts).



> [Tumblr Post](https://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/185915622313/mason)

“Nice roll, Mason!”

Dipper looked up from the game, wondering why in the world Ford had used his real name. But his grunkle was still studying at the board, marking down the roll and calculating points. Shrugging it off as a slip of the tongue, Dipper picked the dice up to roll again. They were in the final dungeon and it was crucial to stay focused.

“Come on thirty…” Dipper whispered as he rolled the die, pumping his fist as a 31 flashed up at him. All thought of his real name diminishing as the game continued.

* * *

“Fascinating,” Ford mumbled under his breath as he flipped through Dipper’s journal, his hand occasionally stroking his chin as he read.

A smile grew on Dipper’s face and he leaned over so he could see what anomaly Ford was reading about now – he had managed to find quite a few in California. Granted, not as many as in Gravity Falls, but far more than he had been expecting.

“A science project?”

Ford had flipped the page and Dipper felt his smile falter a little.

“Yeah I uh…I had to change it…the teachers insisted on ‘real’ projects.” As if the supernatural wasn’t real, he had seen it with his own eyes!

“Ah, I see…” Silence for a moment then, “Well they missed out, this really is great work, Mason.”

Dipper froze as he heard the name, one he barely heard, one he wasn’t used to in the slightest. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask why Ford used it – this was hardly the first time, but he found his mouth closing. There was no one else around, and it wasn’t…terrible. The way Ford said it almost made it feel…cool.

Looking back to his journal, Dipper spotted one of his favorite discoveries on the page and quickly pointed it out. “Oh, now this is cool…”

* * *

“I think they are asleep.” Dipper kept his voice quiet as he glanced at Mabel, who looked to be totally out of it. Probably a sugar crash – though she hadn’t had that much sugar compared to normal. Maybe it was a growing up thing. Who knew?

A quiet chuckle sounded from the other side of Stan. “It seems so, I guess some things never change.”

Dipper tilted his head, despite knowing that Ford couldn’t see him. “How so?”

“Oh, ha, Stan almost always fell asleep when we stargazed as kids. Though back then I usually fell asleep not long after, but now…I don’t even feel tired yet.” There was a wistfulness to Ford’s voice, almost as if he wished he could sleep like he had when he was a kid. Dipper knew Stan complained about how Ford didn’t sleep enough. Dipper always thought it was because his research was so interesting but now he couldn’t help but wonder if there were other factors that effected it.

“Is there anything you can take to help? I mean…sleep is important…as Mabel reminds me all the time.” Okay, maybe he was being a little hypocritical, because he tended to stay up late, but that was only during finals weeks or when something was taking all of his attention. It didn’t happen _too_ often.

Silence, then, “Maybe, but pills can only do so much. And my body is used to it by now, as I’ve told Stan.”

“Are you sure?” Dipper couldn’t help but be a little worried. After all, he knew how terrible he could feel after a long night and he knew Ford wasn’t exactly young anymore.

“I’m positive, you don’t need to worry about me Mason.”

The name reverberated in the air, but Dipper barely noticed it. Over the past few years, he had realized that Ford used his real name every time it was just the two of them. At first it was…odd, but by now, Dipper was used to it. It was just, normal. A sign that it was just him and his great uncle, talking or playing DD& more D, or comparing notes. And, if he was honest, those times had made his name feel more… _him_. When teachers called on him in class, he didn’t frown and whisper ‘Dipper’ under his breath, he would just say ‘here’ and not give it a second thought.

“Ah, there it is.” Ford’s voice broke through Dipper’s thoughts and he quickly focused on the sky again, catching sight of a particularly long shooting star. In fact, it lasted almost a minute after he had first seen it.

“What was that?”

“Not quite sure, but it shows up every year, at the exact same time. And only in Gravity Falls, I never saw it when me and Stan were on the ocean. I think it might be some sort of residual energy from Weirdmageddon.”

Just the name made Dipper’s hair stand on end, but he shook it away. That mess was over, and besides – he glanced at Mabel - in Gravity Falls, shootings stars were a good thing.

“Grunkle Ford?”

“Yes, my boy?”

Dipper realized he didn’t quite know what he wanted to say, all he knew was that he wished moments like this lasted forever. Of course they couldn’t but… “Thanks for…everything.” Okay, that was broad, but how else could Dipper describe it all? The summers of adventuring, the quiet nights where he fell asleep to the sound of a pen scribbling, the games of DD& More D, the quiet encouragement. And of course, making him realize that Mason wasn’t such a bad name after all.

“I should be the one thanking you, Mason.”

Dipper sat up a little and caught the sight of Ford smiling at him, and he smiled back.

“You’re supposed to say your welcome, dork.”

Stan’s voice was barely audible, but it made Dipper jump and Ford stare at his brother, who was sitting up and blinking at the sky, stretching his back.  
“Well, my back hates me. I’m going in before it despises me any more. And you two should sleep soon too.”

Dipper watched in embarrassment as Stan got up and made his way inside, picking up Mabel and taking her in as well – the fact that he could still pick her up was kind of crazy, but hey it was Stan, crazy was kind of his thing.

As the door closed, Dipper looked at Ford again, trying to figure out what to say, and what all Stan might have heard. But then Ford started laughing. It was just a quiet chuckle, but it broke all of the fear and tension that had been building up in Dipper’s body, resulting in a small laugh escaping his mouth as well. Who cares what Stan heard? It was _Stan_. Dipper was used to his teasing by now. It was worth it just to have this night, getting to be with his family, talking, laughing, and living – not caring if someone called him Dipper _or_ Mason.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present to my great friend Mando, she's the best and she came up with the headcanon that Ford calls Dipper "Mason" when it's just to two of them. It was so pure I had to write it! <3


End file.
